Belladonna (All Dogs Go to Heaven)
Belladonna (also known as the "Boogeydog," according to angel puppies) is a winged boogie whippet and Annabelle's satanic cousin who is the main antagonist in All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series and in the holiday film, An All Dogs Christmas Carol. Biography Belladonna makes her first appearance in the episode, "La Doggie Vita." She acts as Annabelle "undercover" to meet with her two recruits Carface and Killer at a meat packing plant. Though the real Annabelle appears and the deception is revealed, Charlie gives into Belladonna's offer of an easier way to life and all the meat he can eat. When Annabelle tries to get Charlie to do the right thing, she even defeats Annabelle by interrogatively reminding her that she allows her angels to make their own decisions. However, Annabelle encourages Itchy not to give up on Charlie. Itchy tries to talk Charlie out of joining Belladonna's side but is captured by Belladonna and strapped to become dog food. Belladonna tells Charlie to pull the lever to send him to his doom as a final test to prove Charlie's commitment to their side. Charlie refuses to harm his best friend and saves Itchy, sending Carface and Killer through the machine to get packaged. Enraged, Belladonna tried to kill them but is defeated by literally having a cow dropped onto her. Though this is not the end of Belladonna. She returns in the episode, "Kibbleland," where she enchants a version of the popular canine board game with the intent of entrapping Charlie and his friends in the game world by means of his own selfishness. She has Carface trick Sasha into playing the game with an enchanted game piece in her likeness which results in her being pulled into the game. Confident that Charlie's selfishness will keep him in the Kibbleland game world, Belladonna goads Charlie and Itchy into entering the game. Although Charlie proves to be quite selfish, the three protagonists make it towards the end of the game. She sends Carface and Killer to strand Charlie and his friends in the game world (although they could not escape due to being selfish themselves). However, Charlie made a selfless gesture of holding the sausage bridge leading the end of the game and thus, was able to escape the game world. Belladonna was not pleased. In the episode, "The Big Fetch," she appears in Charlie's dream in an alternate version. In the dream, it was revealed she was disguised as a cat. In the final episode of the series, "He Barked, She Barked," Charlie is on trial, accused by Belladonna of abusing his angelic position. Allegedly, Charlie had selfishly used a miracle dog tag to whisk out T-Bone steaks while leaving an old canine woman to remain trapped in a collapsing pit. At one point, via projector, Belladonna revealed Charlie's technical sins, happening to be gambling (the first movie, possibly), rumbling (unknown episode), faking his identity (though that had been for a reason) ("The Doggone Truth"), driving without a license ("The Perfect Dog"), and, in three different ways, misusing the Miracle Dog Tag ("Charlie's Cat-Astrophe," "Heaventh Inning Fetch," and "Charlie the Human"), to try to prove Charlie is better off with her than doing angel duty. It eventually becomes very obvious that the old widow dog was really Belladonna in disguise. Charlie says that the dog tag failed to levitate the old dog from the pit because it had mysteriously quit on her. However, he manages to put two and two together and has Itchy get a picnic table cover and a hanger for a makeshift old woman disguise to prove that it was Belladonna who had set up the scheme. (It was noted in the episode that the miracle dog tags would not work on anything or anyone of "the other side" which, of course, includes Belladonna.) The judge overseeing the trial opens a cloud trapdoor, sending Belladonna to Earth and presumably back to Hell. She makes her final appearance in the TV film, ''An All Dogs Christmas Carol. ''She plots to use a massive version of the cursed dog whistle to hypnotize every dog in the city into stealing the Christmas presents, causing them to be thrown out of their houses and abandoned (much in the same way Carface was when he was a puppy). Charlie, Itchy, and Sasha move to stop her plan as they try to change Carface's ways a la the Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present and Yet to Come. The now redeemed Carface, having seen himself in the operation-needing Timmy whom he had stolen operation funds from at the beginning of the film, stops the whistle just in time to prevent the dogs from stealing the gifts. Belladonna flies into a rage and is about to kill Carface and Killer when she is frozen solid by a massive amount of snow caused by Annabelle. She is not seen emerging from it. Personality While Annabelle is angelic and rule-abiding, Belladonna is demonic and likely to cast the rules to the wind in favor of doing as she pleases. Belladonna loves to antagonize her cousin and decides to go for a particularly low blow by trying to corrupt Charlie through his desire of living on easy street with plenty of steaks (thus showing a knack for temptation). She also stands out as an inversion of her cousin appearance-wise, being purple with a spiked collar, leather vest, and bat-like wings in contrast to Annabelle's halo, angelic robe (if ever worn), and angel wings. She also has a deeper, more aggressive voice compared to her cousin's higher-pitched and orderly tone (a given as Belladonna and Annabelle were both voiced by Bebe Neuwirth). Belladonna is quick to anger and can be quite formidable in her enraged state. She also has no real loyalty to her minions Carface and Killer as she would leave them to whatever fate they got themselves into as seen in "Kibbleland." Category:Canine Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Demon Category:Monsters Category:Bosses Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Witches Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Outright Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Sequel Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Don Bluth Villains Category:Satanism Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Beldam Category:Hellhounds Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Deceased Villains Category:Sorceress Category:Sitcom villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Big Bads Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Sadists Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Master Manipulator Category:Attempted Murderer Category:Brainwashers Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Angel Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Blackmailers Category:Dark Magicians